


Que por robarte un beso yo me muero

by foursetsofcorsets



Series: Más Que Amigos [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Eskimo Kisses, F/F, Fluff, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursetsofcorsets/pseuds/foursetsofcorsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm dying to steal a kiss from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que por robarte un beso yo me muero

**Author's Note:**

> catch me having stuff written for weeks and putting off posting it.... ngl this was my fav to write so far. title from Más Que Amigos por Matisse

Cosette always has a hobby. Usually a different one every week, and while Eponine suspects there would be considerably less organic artisan bullshit scattered throughout their apartment if Cosette weren't all over Pinterest and hadn't found an eager enabler in Jehan, she really doesn't mind. She made Eponine the most beautiful statuette of a mermaid engraved with her name just a month ago during Woodcarving: A 72-Hour Journey Through the Deeper Soul, and it now sits proudly on her dresser, right up there with a photo of her and Grantaire from way back in high school, a more recent printed out snapchat of Gav behind the steering wheel of the car he had worked so hard to save up for, and a self-portrait drawn by Azelma as her first project when she began art school a couple years ago. Right now, though, Cosette's hobby is baking.

In truth, Eponine has always had a huge sweet tooth, and she's always been a bit of a troublemaker. So when she walks into the kitchen to find Cosette frosting cupcakes and looking like some TV baking show goddess, the first thing she does is set her purse on the counter and swipe her finger over one of the perfect-looking cupcakes, eyes widening as she eats the frosting off of her finger.

"This is really good," she compliments in astonishment. "Did you make the frosting yourself?"

Cosette beams at Eponine and nods affirmatively, but swats her hand when she goes to take another small scoop of frosting.

"Stop that, these are for the kids."

Eponine rolls her eyes. Cosette would take every one of those thirty-something children at the home into their apartment if she could.

Instead of protesting, however, Eponine dips her finger into the bowl in which Cosette was mixing the frosting earlier and puts a streak of it on Cosette's cheek.

"Eponine, I'm going to kick your ass of you don't let me finish these cupcakes," she struggles to contain her giggling. Eponine just grins and wipes the remainder of the frosting onto the tip of Cosette's nose. Cosette bites her lip and tries to stifle her laughter, hands shaking with it as she pipes frosting onto the last of the cupcakes. Suddenly Eponine swoops in and catches Cosette's lips with her own, and Cosette is thankful she's already finished frosting the cupcakes as the bag she was using to pipe rolls out of her hand. The kiss is relatively short and sweet, and Eponine pulls away with a dot of frosting on her nose. Cosette kisses it away, but only ends up getting more frosting on Eponine's forehead. They both laugh out loud and kiss once more before Cosette grabs a warm washcloth and wipes both of their faces clean. She leans up to rub her nose against Eponine's in an eskimo kiss and they stand there for a minute, holding each other in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by frosting and cupcakes, content.

**Author's Note:**

> these titles are way less romantic in english tbh
> 
> thanks for reading <33


End file.
